Janie's Got a Gun
by Dragon of Faith AKA Jaylynn
Summary: Okay, JGAG is done! BUT! I can't put it up yet because the school's computers SUCK! I hope ya'll can wait a few more days! I swear, it will be worth the wait.
1. Angel's Eyes

"Janie's Got a Gun"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, ect., but I do own Janie Krustantras. (Taking a leaf out of Cat's book) You steal, I kill.

I am SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry about my first draft, confusing Flitwick with McGonagall. I am so much a blonde it isn't even funny!

Dedications: This is for the band that inspired me to write this, Aerosmith. They rock! Lmao, but so do Sum41, Blink-182, ect. I'm a rocker, you know it!

Again, thanks to everyone who had reviewed for my previous story "Have I Ever Told You…" And THIS is what had come of that! *Shakes head* that's bad! LOL!

Those reviews are what makes me who I am today. Thank you. 

And, with this fic, I'm taking a new approach, and not leaving you hanging on where the kids are, kk? Okay.

Now that that's over with, Happy New Years, and on with the fic!

Chapter 1

~In The Great Hall~

"Attention students!" Dumbledore called across the Great Hall at breakfast. Every head turned to face the silver haired aging man even with spoons at midway between plate and mouth. "I've a wonderful addition to our school to make! A little late, but still wonderful!" He turned his body to face the door that was just behind him. "Meet Janie Krustantras!" 

Everyone clapped their hardest. Hermione, Harry and Ron clapped the least though, knowing what house she was going to be in. 

A black haired, fair faced, blue eyed girl with black, thin rimmed glasses and was about Harry's height walked through the door and stopped where Dumbledore was standing. She looked almost the same as Narcissa Malfoy, only with darker hair and glasses. 

"Janie, if you would please sit on the stool where the Sorting Hat is?" Dumbledore asked, motioning with his arm towards the stool where it magically appeared. 

Professor McGonagall walked over to the stool, along with Janie, and picked up the hat so that Janie could sit. Janie had a very frightened look on her face, almost like she was on Death Row, and very pale. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and everyone, including the teachers, held their breath waiting for the Sorting Hat's decision.

"You would be very good in Griffindor, you know that?" The hat whispered in her ear.

"Not Griffindor, please not Griffindor," she whispered back.

"Not Griffindor, eh? How about Hufflepuff? You have the loyalty."

"Not Hufflepuff, please to God not Hufflepuff."

"Okay, then it better be SLYTHERIN!" The Hat roared to the Great Hall.

The hall erupted in cheers and hollers from the four houses, but the most cheers came from the Slytherin house table.

Janie had a look of pure happiness as she got off the stool and walked towards the table that was decorated in Green and Silver. Janie was congratulated by every Slytherin she passed. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode let the new sixth year sit by them. She glanced at the pale boy just down from herself, Draco Malfoy.

"That boy's name is Draco Malfoy, am I right?" She asked motioning towards him.

"Yeah, you've heard of him?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, you could say that," Janie slyly said.

Pansy and Millicent looked at eachother with raised eyebrows.

~In the Slytherin Dungeons~

Later that morning, Dumbledore decided to show Janie around the castle. He started with the Potions dungeon. 

"Professor Snape?" Dumbledore called, opening the door. 

"Yes, Albus?" Snape growled from behind his desk.

"I've got a new student I would like you to meet. A girl."

"What house is she in," He grumbled, still grading papers.

"Slytherin," Dumbledore said.

"Oh! Well, that changes everything!" Snape said happily. "My name is Professor Snape, I will be your Potions teacher for the next…er, what year are you in?"

"Sixth, Professor." Janie said sweetly.

"Oh, I will be your Potions teacher for the next two years then." Snape smiled a toothy, evil smile down at Janie, who looked up at him over the tops of her glasses scared. 

"Thank you, Professor," Dumbledore said nodding.

Snape shook Janie's hand before the old man, and young girl could leave the dungeon.

After the two left, Snape muttered to himself, "She's going to go a long way. But a little too scared, almost like Potter." He shook his head. "Don't think about Potter, you old git. You know he isn't hot! You're forty, he's sixteen, you do the math!" Snape growled at himself for thinking those things. 

"Okay, think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts…um, McGonagall in a G-String, Dumbledore naked…okay! I'm all better now!" 

~In the Charms Classroom~

An orange tabby cat was sitting on the desk of Professor Flitwick when Janie and Albus came in the doorway. 

"Where's the teacher?" Janie asked Dumbledore, sweetly.

"He'll be here in a minute," Dumbledore replied slyly.

The cat jumped off the desk, stood on it's hindlegs and cocked it's head to the right. 

"Oh, what a talented cat! I've never seen one that could do this without being told!" Janie exclaimed petting the cat behind it's ears. It apparently liked this, because it's purr filled the room.

"Um, Janie?" Dumbledore asked as sweetly as could be.

"Yes, sir?" Janie almost laughed, because the cat was licking the palm of Janie's hand.

"I hope you know, that's your Transfiguation teacher."

"My Transfiguration teacher is a-a-a-a cat?" Janie stuttered.

"No, your Transfiguration Teacher is an Animagus. The cat is your professor in that form," Dumbledore replied coolly. "Professor, if you would, please?" 

At the request of Professor Dumbledore, the cat stopped moving, and a 'pop!' later, the stern faced teacher looked at Janie from behind her spectacles. 

"You know, I could've really gotten used to that treatment."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were an Animagus." Janie replied looking at the floor.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. So, you're new here, what was your charms class like back where you came from?" McGonagall asked, sitting down behind Flitwick's desk. 

"About the same size, probably a little bit smaller-"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, what were you taught?"

"Oh! We were taught the Wijrs, Owejer, Owedifaj and Awerf Charms in the first year I was there."

At that time, Professor Flitwick came in through the door. 

The professor had a look of confusion on his face, like she had no clue what Janie was talking about.

"Can you show me these charms? I've never heard of them before," Flitwick asked shaking his head.

"Oh! Yes, I can show you them, but I don't have my wand with me at the moment."

"You can borrow mine, it won't be quite as good as your own, but, close enough. I'm very curious about all these foreign charms." McGonagall said, getting out her own wand, and handing it to Janie.

"Oh, thank you Professor," Janie said taking the wand gingerly in her hands. 

"You're welcome. Now, what do you need for these charms?" Flitwick asked.

"Well, the Awerf Charm needs a piece of parchment bottle of ink and quill."

"I've got one!" Dumbledore said pulling out a bottle, parchment and quill and setting them on the desk.

"Thank you Albus," Flitwick said nodding his head to the older man from behind the desk where McGonagall got up as soon as he came in the door. Albus just nodded his welcome and turned to Janie.

"Okay, um," she pointed the wand to the bottle of ink and quill and said, "_Awerf Hello_!" The quill jumped into the bottle of ink and sped across the parchment which wrote "Hello!" in a tidy scrawl and then jumped back into the bottle of ink, waiting to be used again.

"Wow!" Flitwick gasped. "That was amazing!" 

"I kind of thought that was basic charm, but oh well." Janie said, looking a little confused.

"That's more an advanced charm here at Hogwarts. Can you show us the other three?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, sure." Janie said, then held the wand in palm of her hand, and said "_Owejer Harry Potter_!" Then, a miniature version of Harry stood in the palm of Janie's hand. 

"Now, the Owejer Charm and the Owedifaj Charm work hand in hand." Janie replied looking at the small Harry Potter run across her palm that repeatedly took out it's wand, tried to curse Janie, gave up, and put it's wand away. "_Owedifaj Harry Potter!" _And with a 'pop!' the miniature Harry was gone. 

"The Wijirs Charm is sure to be an advanced charm even for Applestem." Janie stated matter-of-factly.

"What, exactly, does the Wijirs Charm do?" Dumbledore asked curiously. He himself, never hearing the word 'Wijirs' before today.

"This charm is a play off of Owejer, but, much _much _more powerful," Janie almost hissed.

"How so?"

"I shall show you, Professors," Janie said coolly. She picked McGonagall's wand up off the desk where she had laid it down for a moment. She, again, laid the wand in the exact middle of her palm and kneeled down to the floor where she let the wand roll off her hand and stood up again. 

Janie put her hands into a prayer position and closed her eyes. She kneeled down towards the wand, but never let her knees touch the ground. She put her hands out over the wand and muttered, just so that Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore could hear, "_Wijirs Colo Sariea Draco Malfoy_." 

A strong wind blew through the classroom that ruffled all three of the people's robes, and, in Dumbledore's case, beard. The candles blew out, leaving a dark classroom. Five huge candles stood in the middle of the room in a great circle, fully lit. 

The wind died down and a light from the ceiling that was warm and bright shone down around the circle of candles. 

Inside the circle appeared a figure the Professors couldn't place at first because it's back was to them and the figure was hazy. A couple of seconds later, the figure cleared, and it became visible to the teachers of who it was.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall almost gaped at Janie. "And you can do this anywhere anytime?" 

Janie still had her praying position with her eyes closed, and apparently couldn't hear the professor. 

Draco looked up, upon hearing other people's voices. Janie gasped sharply, finishing the charm.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: I'm an eeveel cliffie writer, heh heh heh, but you still love me! (most of ya are goin' "pssh, yeah, right!" you know who you are!) I had to get this up BEFORE New Years, and I'm a whole three days early…damn. Oh, well! I'll live, you'll live, and you know the drill…yeah, the little white button right down there…yeah, that one! 


	2. Dream On

"Janie's Got a Gun"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, ect., but I do own Janie Krustantras. (Taking a leaf out of Cat's book) You steal, I kill.

Dedications: This is for the band that inspired me to write this, Aerosmith. They rock! Lmao, but so do Sum41, Blink-182, Linkin Park, ect. I'm a rocker, you know it!

Again, thanks to everyone who had reviewed for my previous story "Have I Ever Told You…" And THIS is what had come of that! *Shakes head* that's bad! LOL!

Those reviews are what makes me who I am today. Thank you. 

And, with this fic, I'm taking a new approach, and not leaving you hanging on where the kids are, kk? Okay.

And this is a new warning: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY AFTERNOON SMORES! Thank you.

Now, one last warning: Any muggle readers of this fic are reassured that the amusing characters described hereafter are fictional and cannot hurt you. To wizards, I say merely: IDraco dormiens nunquam titlandus. /I

To ClarKeRaVen: I'm sorry, but Janie's not going to be dying anytime soon…but she will break havoc somtime in the next couple of chapters. Later chapters WILL be NC-17…hehe, chuckle chuckle. 

To Kitty: Sorry I took so long to post. Sorry sissy! 

To Whoever Reviewed as '8 ( )' on my "Have I Ever Told You…" story: You think THAT story was weird?! Hah! Just wait till I get finished with this one! And, by the way: I've mastered the basic mechanics of spelling, grammar and punctuation long before you probably ever went to school. Don't EVER tell me what to do. I've got an army base that is as willing as kick your stupid ass, as they are kill Bin Laden. Don't mess with me. 

Chapter 2

~~In the Charms Classroom~~

"Huh? Where am I?" Draco said standing. His gaze drifted from the professors to the girl who was gasping on the floor. He rushed to her side and put a hand on her back as if to say, "are you alright?" 

"I'm alright, Draco," Janie said standing, still breathing hard. 

"Are you sure, you look pretty beat up," Draco said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Draco, but it's just normal sideaffects of the charm I was showing the professors. And you were one tough cookie to get here…all the way from the Slytherin Dungeons," Janie waved her hand. 

"How'd you know where I was?"

"For me to know and you to find out," Janie hissed in his ear.

"Well, Janie! That was amazing! I will be happy to have you in my charms class!" Flitwick said finally. 

"Thank you, Professor," Janie said bending her back slightly, "And thank _you, _Draco," and Janie kissed his hand and walked off towards Professor Dumbledore.

Draco stood staring at her. I_What kind of girl_ is _she_? /I

Then he heard a small voice in his head, just like the one he heard before he and Harry had gotten together.

I_You do not want to know, Draco_. /I

Draco looked up at the brunette, but she was gone.

~~At lunch~~

"So, she kissed your hand, and was gone? Just like that?" Hermione asked Draco. 

Both Hermione and Ron had agreed to let the couple sit together at lunch.

"Yeah. It was really freaky. I didn't think she was going to be that brave. And it's even her first day," the blond haired boy said, then turned to look at Janie, who was sitting at the Slytherin table, sitting all alone, no one talking to her. She wasn't even eating, just playing with her food. Then looked up at Draco. He tried to smile at her, but it ended up as a smirk. An evil Malfoy smirk that he reserved only for people that he detested. 

Janie looked at the boy with her mouth open, and was on the verge of crying. Dumbledore told her about Draco. Him and the Potter boy never got on very well before this year, and surprisingly, they had gotten together a few weeks ago. 

"Surprise, surprise," Janie said to herself sadly looking down at her food. 

~~In the Slytherin common Room~~

"Well, Janie, this is Pansy Parkinson, your fellow classmate and roommate. You will be sharing a dorm room with her for the next two years," Dumbledore said, Janie and Pansy shook hands and Janie's attention drifted from the brunette to the silver-eyed boy that was sitting in one of the common room chairs reading a book. 

"Pansy, if you will show her to her room, please?" 

"Yes, Professor," Pansy said bowing slightly. 

Janie continued to glare at Draco until Pansy shook her arm. 

"Oh, sorry," Janie shook her head.

Pansy waved her hand, "That's okay. Com'on."

Janie glared deeply at the blonde all the way up the stairs until he went out of sight.

Pansy took the darker brunette upstairs to the sixth year dormitories and showed Janie where she would sleep, go to the bathroom, take a shower, ect.

"I saw that you were looking at Draco," Pansy said as soon as Janie had put her book bag into her trunk.

"Yeah, I was. But I don't like him, in that way."

"Oh! Well, that's good, because he's going out with Potter."

"HARRY Potter?" Janie asked surprised.

Pansy thought for a moment. Pansy might be a brunette, but she was definitely a blonde in the head. "Yeah, that's the one."

"So, Malfoy's gay?"

"We try not to think of it as gay, we try to think of it as…different."

"Waaaaaayy different." 

"And that means what, Janie?" A drawling voice was heard in the doorway.

A/N: Sorry, I'm such an evil cliffey writer! Poo on me, shut up. Anyways, 8 ( ), you still die the next time I meet up with you. Think Voldemort VS. Harry Potter. And I'm Harry. YOU DIE! * whips out wand, ready for anything * I have a wand, and I KNOW how to use it! 

To ClarKeRaVen: I love your reviews! Love love love them! I always look forward to reading them!

To Kitty: I love you sissy. Just remember: I can't control my writer's block; if I could, I would be famous by now! Lmao, just kiddin. Here's chappy two…you just got done readin it sis. Yeah…Yup, I'm the blonde. 

Okay, peeps. On with chapter Three! …Wait a few more weeks, kay? lmao


	3. Just Push Play

"Janie's Got a Gun"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it were, do you think I'd be writing it on here? Hail no! It'd be damn published! Anyway, not mine * points to JKR * hers. Janie Krustantras is mine though. My idea, my creation, my guardian, and ect. 

Dedications: To everyone who has ever reviewed any story in the whole wide world. Knowing from experience, reviews are what makes the author. 

Again, thanks to everyone who had reviewed for my previous story "Have I Ever Told You…" And THIS is what had come of that! *Shakes head* that's bad! LOL!

Those reviews are what makes me who I am today. Thank you. 

And, with this fic, I'm taking a new approach, and not leaving you hanging on where the kids are, kk? Okay.

And this is a new warning: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY AFTERNOON SMORES! Thank you.

Now, one last warning: Any muggle readers of this fic are reassured that the amusing characters described hereafter are fictional and cannot hurt you. To wizards, I say merely: _Draco dormiens nunquam titlandus_. 

To Ria Ignacio: You are, to say the least, a little bitch that deserves to die. And, yes, I did master the basic mechanics of spelling, grammar and punctuation long before you even went to school. I'm older than I may seem. 

To all the people have read "Have I Ever Told You…": In chapter four, the lastest paragraphs, it's not mine. *points to Ria * Hers. Happy Ria? I never could do kissy scenes, so there, I admit it! Now, go fuck off, Ria. And, I blocked you on my e-mail, so don't even try e-mailing me again or I swear I'll get that army base that is "as willing as kick your stupid ass as they are kill Bin Laden." I'd advise you not to mess with me. My sister IS the officer; so, I DARE you to mess with me. 

To SweetBaby: Not Idolizing. If I * were * idolizing, my pen name would be something like "Aristocratic Dragon2" or some shit like that. I'm not that way, thanks. You might be, but, I'm fucking not. And, by the way, see above. This IS war. Just think, World War I, only it's between you, me, and what's her face. And, also: It takes one, to know one. 

"Now while you grittin' your teeth. Frustration baby you gotta breathe. Take alot more than you to get rid of me. You see I do what they can't do, I just do me. Ain't no stress when it comes to stage, get what you see. Meet me in the lab, pen and pad, don't believe. Love for my wordplay that's hard to find. Sophomore, I ain't scared, one of a kind. All I do is contemplate ways to make your fans mine. Eyes bloodshot, stressin', chills up your spine. Huh, sick to your stomach wishin' I wrote your rhymes."

-Eve And Gwen Stefani ("Let Me Blow Ya Mind")

"And I said girl, you know you ain't so tough, tough, tough, so turn off the light, turn off the light. I said girl you ain't so rough, rough, rough, turn off the light, turn off the light. And I said, follow me, follow me, follow me, down, down, down. Till you see all my dreams, not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems."

-Nelly Furtado ("Turn off the Lights")

Done ranting now, on to fic…

Chapter Three

Both Janie and Pansy spun around to meet Draco's cold stare.

"What if I _am_ different? Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Draco got up in Janie's face and almost yelled. 

Janie looked at the blond like a deer caught in headlights; her bottom lip quivered in fear, then she resigned her posture and smiled an evil smile.

"You and Potter may be lovers, soul mates, whatnot and the other, but! It does not mean you can bring it into _my _life! There _are_ people that like the classic men and women only."

"So, what you're saying is you're homophobic?" Draco stared at Janie.

"I'm not afraid of Gays and Lesbians, I just don't approve of them."

"Same thing," Pansy said quietly.

"No, actually, it's two totally different things," Janie said matter-of-factly to Pansy.

"Well, sorry! I'm going to leave now," Pansy got up and left through the open door. 

"What is your problem, Janie?" Draco said calmly.

"I have no problem, Draco."

"Yes, you do. First, you kiss my hand, and then you're nearly trying to bite my head off. What's up with that?" 

Janie stared at Draco with concern in her eyes, almost close to tears. 

"Do you really want to know, Draco?"

"Yes, I do, Janie. Please tell me," Draco said sitting on one of the dormitory beds.

Janie looked at the floor. "I was sent here to protect _you_, Draco. And your being gay isn't making my job any easier."

"Who sent you?" Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"I can't say."

"You don't know, or you can't say because…why?" 

"All I can tell you is this: I know every thing you're thinking at every second of every day."

Draco looked taken back. "You can…read my mind?"

"Yes. I can read your mind. You're thinking that this is too freaky for you, and that you really shouldn't be in a room that knows your every fear, passion and want."

Draco's expression dropped and gave the brunette a sideways glance. 

"Now I'm scared."

"You should be. I've seen everything you and Potter have done like I was standing right beside you," Janie said sadly, staring at the floor.

~~Beside the Forbidden Forest~~

"She had better be joking," Hermione scoffed.

"No, she said exactly what I was thinking. That was some scary shit there, I'm tellin' you," Draco told the other three. Just then, a loud howl came from inside the Forbidden Forest. Ron's face turned deathly pale at the sound.

"How about we say we go back into the castle, guys?" Ron's voice shook.

Harry turned to the red head. "We have to find out what it is. It sounds hurt."

"But we aren't allowed in there!" Hermione protested.

"Then we'll go get Hagrid! He'll accompany us because he won't let a magical creature be hurt for too long!" At that, Harry started running towards Hagrid's tiny cabin. The others shrugged and followed.

"Hagrid!" Harry pounded on the large door. "Hagrid! There's an animal that's hurt in the forest!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A deep bellowing came from inside the cabin. Soon, the door opened and the large man stood in the doorway. "Ya say a' a'imal 'as been 'urt, 'arry?" 

"Yeah, it sounds like a wolf or something," Draco responded.

Hagrid glared down at the pale boy. 

"Since 'hen 'ould you be concerned with an'thin' o'her tha' yaself?"

Draco cowered behind Harry for fear of losing his neck. 

"Since…now?" 

Hagrid scoffed. "Ya Malfoys are all alike. Pu'in other people down, then cowerin' behind someone." 

"Hagrid, please," Harry almost whined. 

"Oh, sorry, 'arry, I forgot me head there for a minute," Hagrid laughed. "And sorry to ya, too, Malfoy," he almost groaned.

"So, can we go into the forest, Hagrid?" Ron asked, not very excited at the thought. 

"Oh! Sure ya can, lemme go get Fang, and I'll meet ya'll by the edge of the forest."

~~Inside the Forbidden Forest~~

"So, ya said it was a wolf, 'arry?" 

"Yeah. It sounded a lot like one, didn't it guys?" 

The other three just nodded their heads.

"Why don't we split up? We can cover twice as much—"

"This sounds too familiar," Draco said with narrowed eyes. 

Harry narrowed his eyes also, looking at the ground, concentrating hard on where he had heard this conversation then he exclaimed "First year! When we got a detention, remember, Draco?"

"Oh, yeah…I don't trust it."

"Well, still, we can split up, and find the fox/wolf/coyote thing, okay guys?" Hermione asked.

Ron's voice trembled as he replied, "Okay, but I'm going with Hagrid."

"A'ight," Hagrid said, "Me, Ron an' Fang it is then. Ya three," Hagrid motioned to Harry, Draco and Hermione, "be careful. I don't wanna be responsible for ya three."

As Draco, Hermione and Harry trudged on, Harry sang "Papercut" by Linkin Park to get his mind off the events that day had brought down upon the Hogwarts Grounds.

"Do you think that Janie could be an animagi?" Hermione mused.

Draco and Harry both shrugged. 

"If she is, then that makes her even more powerful than she probably already is," Harry said.

"But wasn't your dad an animagi, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. What's that have to do with Janie being one?" Harry almost snapped. 

"Sor-ry! Gosh, I didn't mean that to be mean, I was only asking."

"Sorry, Drac, I'm just a little stressed with Janie and the O.W.L.S. coming-"

"Shh! Get over here!" Hermione almost yelled at the duo. Harry and Draco ran to where she was standing behind a tree.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"It's an arctic fox, look!" Hermione pointed.

She was right. An arctic fox was walking towards the tree that the three were standing behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry this was so short, but I know that everyone was wanting this like a month ago (I know some of ya are goin' "pssssh, yeah right" right about now.) Anyways, there it was. Chap four'll be out in a week, if not less. I promise. 


	4. Sweet Emotion

"Janie's Got a Gun"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it were, do you think I'd be writing it on here? Hail no! It'd be damn published! Anyway, not mine * points to JKR * hers. Janie Krustantras is mine though. My idea, my creation, my guardian, and ect. 

And this is a new warning: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY AFTERNOON SMORES! Thank you.

Now, one last warning: Any muggle readers of this fic are reassured that the amusing characters described hereafter are fictional and cannot hurt you. To wizards, I say merely: _Draco dormiens nunquam titlandus_. 

To Sweetbaby and Ria Ignacio: I'm sorry about what I said and everything I had said before. *holds out hand * Peace treaty? *hopes not to get slapped * Um, I guess the reason I changed my mind is because...well, I came to my senses. *smiles at krystallangel and whispers 'you are the best!' * I guess what I'm trying to ask is…will you forgive me? *waits a few seconds* …hm, well that was certainly a de ja vue! Did I even spell that right? I don't think I did. Anyways, um, carry on! *waves 'bye* *pops out of the room and into my inconceivably small bedroom * 

To Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter: Mmmmm…good idea with Janie eating someone….She'll be eating *someone*…but who? You'll just have to find out! :P

To Hypothia Malfoy: Hmm, Janie *is* mysterious. She takes after her master. Very well indeed. And, "if I could control my writer's blocks, I would be famous by now."

To Kitty: Um, sis? You haven't been online, and I MISS YOU! Um, I have some pics for our site…that I drew. They are like wicked awesome! Lmao, best I've ever done. …Just so you get a picture there. Lol. 

…you know what I'm gonna say here…Done with that, on to the fic!

Chapter Four

~~Inside the Forbidden Forest~~

"It's really pretty," Harry sighed.

"Look at the eyes," Hermione whispered.

"It has black marks around them…just like Janie's…glasses," Draco said astonished.

"That means Janie's a-"

"An animagi." Harry finished for her. 

"Right," Draco sighed. "Well," he rolled up his sleeves, "should you or I do the honors, Mr. Potter, of getting rid of her?" 

Harry let out a small laugh. "How about neither?" 

"Darn…I was gonna have fun!" 

At the moment that Draco said that, the Arctic fox turned into the black haired girl with glasses named Janie. 

"So, you think you can take on me, Draco?" Janie asked slyly.

"Yeah, I can beat you," Draco sneered. 

"Okay, bring it on," Janie said whipping out her wand and pointing it directly between Draco's eyes.

"You hurt him and you're going down, Krustantras!" Harry yelled at the girl. 

"You can kill anything you can't catch, _Potter,_" Janie spat. With that, Draco and Janie were gone. 

~~Applestem Mansion, Albany, New York~~

Draco sprawled on the floor, gasping for breath, while Janie landed like a cat on the hard wooden floor. 

"Where are we?" Draco gasped, after looking at his surroundings.

"Applestem mansion," Janie slyly said, "My home."

"You're very strange, you know that?" 

"Oh, yes, I knew that far before I was told."

A knock came upon the large wooden door that was at the other end of the fairly large room. 

"Come in," Janie yelled. At that, three girls about Janie's age walked in. One of the girls reminded Draco weirdly of himself, and the other two of Crabbe and Goyle. All three girls had black to brown hair, and brownish eyes, but the middle girl had almost white eyes. 

"Yes, Draco, I would like you to meet three friends of mine. May I introduce Jesse Reese, and Aquila Cygnus," Janie named them off, ending with the girl with black hair and dark eyes. 

~~Back at Hogwarts~~

"But, Professor, Draco is with a-"Harry Protested.

"If you're going to say prostitute, Harry, she's not one," Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry stood up, "I'm sorry Professor, but –"

"Harry," Hermione scoulded, "sit down!"

"Hermione, you would be doing the same thing if it were Ron that were probably hundreds of miles away with a-a-a whore you don't even barely know!" 

"To tell you the truth, Harry, I know exactly where Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Krustantras are at this exact moment."

"Tell me, please, Professor! I have to know!" Harry pleaded. 

"They are at the Applestem Mansion in Albany, New York, U.S.A. They are about to meet with seven students, six girls, one boy.

"One of the girls, Kelly Dawson, is just like you, Harry. Well, almost like you. Her parents died a couple of months after she was born when a very wicked witch named Countess Ba'thory stumbled upon the house, and well, I guess you know the rest."

"But, why haven't we heard of this Kelly girl, before?"

"It's just like you, with the Americans, Harry."

~~Room 174, Applestem Mansion, Grapalive Dormatories~~

"Now all we have to do, is wait for the other three," Aquila said silently to Janie.

"Yes, then our plan will be complete," Janie said slyly. Just then, a heavy knock came upon the door. One of Cygnus' girls rushed to the door and opened it. 

In the door stood two girls, and one boy. Both girls had pale brown hair, and green eyes. One of the girls had red streaks in her hair. The boy had dark brown hair, glasses and blue eyes. All three were wearing robes of dark green. Almost slytherin colors, except for the fact that a badge on the chest had a Holly berry and leaf stitched onto it. 

"Hello, Dawson, Carter and Pierce," Janie almost scowled. 

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Hello, Krustantras." 

"What do you want us here for, Janie?" The streakless girl asked, almost frightened at the look on Draco's face. "And who is he?"

"His name is Draco Malfoy. He'll be our…guinea pig for the next couple of hours."

A/N: OOOH, the suspence! Haha! Until next time! 

Will Harry save Draco?

Will Draco make it out…alive?

Who are the new people?

Dun dun dunnnnnnn.

You will just have to wait and see!


	5. Hangman Jury

"Janie's Got a Gun"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it were, do you think I'd be writing it on here? Hail no! It'd be damn published! Anyway, not mine * points to JKR * hers. Janie Krustantras is mine though. My idea, my creation, my guardian, and ect. 

And this is a new warning: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY AFTERNOON SMORES! Thank you.

Now, one last warning: Any muggle readers of this fic are reassured that the amusing characters described hereafter are fictional and cannot hurt you. To wizards, I say merely: _Draco dormiens nunquam titlandus_. 

Done with that, on to the fic!!

Chapter Five

~~Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean~~

"I'm going to kill that-Urghhhh!" Harry groaned as he, Hermione and Ron sped towards America on two of Professor Dumbledore's fastest brooms (Harry had his Firebolt). Harry was more than upset at Janie. 

"I'll help!" Ron almost yelled, raising his hand.

"Me too!" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem, Harry. Um, but there _is_ one question," Ron's voice quivered.

"What's that, Ron?" Harry asked, doing loop-the-loops, trying to get his mind off of Janie.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to learn to apperate?"

Harry thought for a second. "And risk ending up with half of us in one place and the other half in Argentina?!"

"Good point," Ron said thoughtfully. After a few minutes of an unjust silence, Ron spoke up again. "So, how's Sirius and Callista?" 

"Haven't heard from them yet," Harry said sadly. Just then, a bright gray owl collided with Harry. "Ow!" The owl looked more hurt than Harry did, but as soon as it looked up at Harry it happily hooted and held out it's leg for Harry to take the letter off it's leg.

Harry took the letter, patted the owl's head and it was off in the way it came. Harry was suspecting it was from Sirius, but as soon as he opened it, the handwriting was _not _Sirius'.

__

Dear Harry,

How is everything with you and Draco? Good? I hope so. Just thought I'd write to you, and say that Sirius and I are doing fine. 

I heard that Hogwarts has gotten a new student in the middle of the year. I think I heard somewhere that it was a girl. How is she? Good? ("Not especially so…after I splatter her head on the wall if she hurts Draco!" Harry whispered to himself.) _I hope you two are friends. _

Oh, one of my friends, Jay, is like really crazy over you…no, sorry, that's Draco. Never mind! Wrong person to tell that to! *slaps self* I am not_ awake yet! Lmao. _

The next time we see you, we'll have to bring Jay so you can meet her. (Although she's really crazy at times…make that all the time.) She's also an animagi like Sirius and me. *Smiles* But she can turn into a red fox. It's weird, really. I've always wondered why a fox was what she could turn into. …I've been blabbering haven't I? Sorry, um, I'll just go, shall I? Okie day.

Bye Harry! See you when I see you!

~Fluffy AKA Kitty Cat

"Who's it from, Harry?" Ron asked. 

"It's from Cat."

"Callista? Fluffy?" Ron said in wonder.

"Er, yeah."

"She was the cute one wasn't she?" Ron asked.

"…Er, yeah, Ron. Sure."

"Oh yeah! I remember her now!" Ron said. Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a deep frown. 

"Sorry!" Ron said flying nearer to Harry, away from Hermione, hoping not to get pounded 500 feet in the air.

~~ Applestem Mansion ~~

"Draco, I'd like you to meet three of my…erm, not exactly *best* friends, but not my worst enemies (one of the girls humphed at this statement); Kelly Dawson, Jayce Carter, and Christina Pierce," Janie said with relish. 

Draco shuddered at the thought of what Janie and the others were going to do to him. 

"W-w-w-what are you going to do to me?" Draco stuttered.

"Well, in my, er, their," Janie motioned towards the others, "potion class, we were to construct a small, um, vial of love/pain potion."

"I'm not taking it!" Draco shouted, still sitting on the floor.

All seven laughed at him.

"Oh, poor little boy, you'll be taking it," the girl named Kelly Dawson said with a sarcastic smile.

"No, I'm not. And that's final."

"You will too, Draco. You will," Janie almost hissed at him, then clapped her hands twice. At that, two gnome-like creatures wobbled in the door holding a small vial of a pink-to-fuchsia-tinted liquid on a silver tray. 

"I've heard this potion is supposed to cause excruciating pain to every limb of the body…is that true?" The girl named Chris asked. 

"We'll just have to find out," Janie said with a tired sigh. She grasped the bottle off the tray and told the others to hold Draco down.

Chris and Kelly held Draco's arms, while the other two girls held his legs. The other boy, Jayce, held his nose while Janie poured the liquid in his mouth. Draco wriggled and squirmed while the painfully hot liquid poured down his throat. The liquid was nothing compared to the pain he felt afterwards. 

The pain was unbearable. Like someone was shoving a white hot poker through his stomach and up to his heart. Draco screamed out Harry's name. 

~~Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean~~

Harry threw his head back, almost in pain. "Urghh! Draco's in trouble!" 

"How can you tell?" Hermione yelled as Harry sped up on his Firebolt. 

"That's what being a soulmate does to you," Harry almost growled under his breath. 

Hermione and Ron sped after Harry with questionable looks.

~~Applestem Mansion, Transfiguration Dungeons~~

Janie circled the boy like a vulture when spotting a dead jackrabbit on the ground. 

"Do you think Golden Boy'll save you, Malfoy?" 

Draco writhed on the ground. Blood pounded in his ears. He couldn't see, but he managed to answer her.

"If I know…him…like I do…then…Harry…_will_…save me."

"Hah!" Janie scoffed. "He won't be here." 

The pain from the potion subsided, but Draco's limbs still shook as he stood.

"He will save me."

"Not while I'm in charge," Janie said relishly and pulled out an emerald encrusted sword. 

"Do you know…whose sword this is, Draco?"

Draco shook his head with his brow knitted.

"Salazar Slytherin's, that's who. And do you know what Potter pulled out of the Sorting Hat in his second year?" Again, Draco shook his head. "Godric Gryfindor's sword. 'Heir of Gryfindor.' That's all I've heard from my family since I can remember. 'Oh, Janie, you are so much better than that Heir of Gryfindor. You are the Heir of Slytherin!'"

"You? You're the heir of Slytherin?" Draco asked disapprovingly.

"What? Don't believe it?"

"No, I don't believe it."

"Why not?"

"Because all through my second year, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, everyone thought that _I _was the heir!" 

Janie stood in thought for a moment. "Well, this is interesting…"

Draco took a move for the door, but as soon as his foot moved towards the door, every body part imaginable burned with pain. 

"Hah! Thought you could get away, little ferret?! Not on Janie Slavar Krustantrus' watch!" Janie almost yelled as Draco fell to the floor in pain.

After a few minutes of unimaginable pain, Draco, still clinging to the floor, whispered something that Janie couldn't hear. A millisecond later, Janie's whole body was flung to the other side of the room and onto a brick wall.

After a few seconds she got up. "Bastard! You will pay!" She screamed. Like lightning she was over to where Draco was, clutching his robes, hand raised.

"You hurt him, and you will die a most painful death," Harry's almost calm voice said from the door way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Oooooooh! Suspence! *Smiles sweetly* Ya'll love me, don't you?! Hehe, um, anyway, I'll probably have chapter six out either tomorrow or Monday, 'cause tomorrow, well, actually today I'm really sick and if I don't get any better by tomorrow morning, I'm staying home, and well, I *will* be working on chapter six over the weekend, minus the time that I'm in Champagne (Illinois). 

Oh, something I keep forgetting to mention: REVIEW PUH-LEASE! 

Thanks!

Reminder: Reviews are what makes the author.

Ooh, and: reviews help the author know what peoples like! 

I hope ya'll get the idea here! 

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ Little button down there….yeah, push it….now! *smiles sweetly* Tanky tanky!


	6. Back In the Saddle

"Janie's Got a Gun"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it were, do you think I'd be writing it on here? Hail no! It'd be damn published! Anyway, not mine * points to JKR * hers. Janie Krustantras is mine though. My idea, my creation, my guardian, and ect.  

And this is a not-so-new warning: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY AFTERNOON SMORES! Thank you.

Now, one last warning: Any muggle readers of this fic are reassured that the amusing characters described hereafter are fictional and cannot hurt you. To wizards, I say merely: _Draco dormiens nunquam titlandus_. 

After this chapter, the next fic shall continue as planned. Meaning, "Janie's Got a Gun" is through after this chapter! Moving on to bigger and better things. I have seven fics planned out, and two you have finished after reading this chapter…if you have read "Have I Ever Told You" the prequel to this story. Every fic has six chapters before moving on to the next. No matter what. *Smiles* Ya'll still love me! The titles are sort of, erm, last minute things. …I never knew that "Have I Ever Told You" was a song until I saw it on a CD case in Wal-Mart! I was like "Woah! I know that from somewhere! …I made a fic about that!" It was weird…

*Smiles sweetly* Done with that, on to the fic!!

~ Applestem Mansion, Transfiguration Dungeons ~

            Both Draco and Janie's heads snapped up to face Harry, Hermione and Ron's angry faces. 

            "How did you three get in here?!" Janie almost yelled.

            "Quite easily," Ron ventured.

            "Oh, yes, those four outside the door are very easy to get them to give up," Hermione said.

            "Yeah, that one guy was the easiest to beat," Harry almost mused towards Hermione.

            "You beat Carter?" Janie asked in almost awe.

            "Guess so. But now, your ultimate enemy has come to fight," Harry smiled.

            Janie narrowed her eyes. "Not without plot," she said and vanished along with Draco.

            "Dammit! Why does she always run away!" Harry yelled.

            "…what'd she mean 'not without plot?'" Ron asked Hermione.

            Hermione shrugged. 

~ Corridors of Applestem Mansion ~

            "Where the Hell is she?!" Harry almost yelled. 

            "Harry! Language!" Hermione scowled.

            "Sorry, but she is definitely going to die when I find-" 

            "Find what, Harry?" Ron asked and turned around to face Harry, and he had the likeness of the second years when the trio sat by them…in other words "scared shitless" was painted on his forehead. 

"Er, Hermione? Look." Hermione turned around. At that, they were both facing a quite large fairy-looking creature but had black hair and an extra pair of arms and legs. It was half the size of Ron.

            "Oh…my…god, Ron, Harry, run!" 

            "Why?" Ron asked.

            "No time for questions, just run!" Hermione was already halfway down the hall at the time. 

            Harry looked at the fairy-type creature carefully and then noticed that the fairy-thing actually had two rows of teeth.

            "I know what this is! It's a doxy!" 

            "A what?" 

            "A doxy! Just run, Ron!" Harry was running as fast as he could down the hallway, Ron followed suit but the Doxy had already caught up to the redhead, and brought him down.

            "Ron!" 

            "Keep going, Harry! Save Malfoy! I'll be alright!" Ron yelled. Just then, He hit the Doxy square in the jaw, which knocked it off of him. 

            Harry and Hermione ran down the narrow hallway and down many narrow staircases. It was almost like Hogwarts…only it wasn't stone…it was carpeted. 

~ In the Potion halls ~

"Answer me!" The black haired girl yelled at the blonde as she dragged him down the hall by his wrists.

            "No! I promised!" 

            "Do you really want to die today?" Janie grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck with her free hand.

            "Not really," Draco just managed to get out. Janie gripped his neck tighter.

            "Are you sure, because you really seem to me like you do."

            "Rape me, hurt me, torture me, just let me live!" Draco said, almost strangled.

            "Hmm…now _that's_ an idea," Janie said, and dropped the blonde from her grip. 

            "Uh oh…"

~ Back in the Halls ~

            Hermione and Harry stopped at the foot of the largest staircase in the Manor to catch their breath. They ran nearly from one side of the manor to the other side, which was about two hundred yards away, non-stop.

            "Now what, Hermione?" Harry asked, out of breath.

            "I don't know, Harry. …Where's Ron? We lost Ron! Oh my-"

            "I'm here!" Ron almost yelled as he rounded the corner in a flat out run, tumbling over Harry along the way, down the stairs. Both of the boys fell into a heap on the floor.

            Ron looked as if he had gone into a wrestling match with the doxie. Blood dripped from his nose, he had a few scratches here and there, his pants were torn and so was his shirt. 

            "Oh my god, Ron!" Hermione whispered. 

            Ron shrugged at her. "I'll make it."  Hermione looked at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes, ran over to him and hugged him tight. 

            "Next time, I'll kill that little bitch before it has time to hurt you," Hermione whispered into Ron's shirt.

            "Uh, kay," Ron said and looked at Harry. Harry shrugged at the redhead, and mouthed 'it's a girl thing I guess.' Ron raised his eyebrows, looked down at Hermione and silently sighed to himself.

~ In the Potion Classroom ~

Hanging from the walls in shackles, Draco kept thinking to himself, "I should not have said that, I really should not have said that."

Janie stood across the draped room with both Draco and her wand in her hands. She stepped closer to Draco, breathing slowly the words of a spell Draco had never heard. Then, both his hands sprung out, as if an invisible person were grabbing them and pulling back every single one of his fingers to his wrist. 

"Do you still think lover-boy will save you?" Janie asked.

"I know he will," Draco said beneath his growling. "I can feel it."

"Well, can you feel this?" As Janie's hands closed around his throat a second later. 

Draco gagged and struggled. With a wave of Janie's wand, Draco was strapped to a bed with his clothes, miraculously, still on. 

"I will hear you beg for mercy before the end," Janie whispered in his ear. 

"Never!" Draco yelled. 

"Fine, have it your way then," Janie said as she got up from the bed where she was sitting. Draco hadn't noticed that she was wearing a white lace robe and red lingerie. He knew what was going to happen next, and he couldn't stop it even if he tried. 

~ Near the Potions Classroom ~

Harry, Ron and Hermione had run all the way through the Applestem Mansion. Up and down every floor, through every room, searching for the blonde-haired son of Narcissa Malfoy.  Finally, rounding a corner in one of the many basements, Hermione had heard someone panting and screaming for more in a room just down the hall.

"Guys!" She whispered to Harry and Ron. "Guys! Over here! Do you hear that?"

Ron looked at Hermione, but Harry just kept walking towards the door that the noise was coming from. His eyes were squinted in anger and hatred. 

He bent down towards the doorknob, looking through the keyhole. At first, there was only darkness, then he saw a solitary candle on a nightstand. A pale hand was chained to a headboard, which Harry immediately recognized as Draco's. He still heard the screams and pants coming from within. This only angered him more. 

"Alohamora!" Harry cried. The lock sprung and he rushed in.

"Get off my boyfriend!" His wand pointed at Janie.

There was only one problem…it wasn't Janie. It was Kelly and Jayce, who looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. 

"Uh, my bad," Harry said rushing out of the room, closing the door quickly. 

Harry sighed and wiped his forehead. He looked over at Ron and Hermione expecting them to be trying to comfort him, but instead, they were snogging next to an open door. 

"Oh, that really helps my pain, guys, thanks." Harry said walking down the hallway, listening for more sounds of moaning and panting…just in case. 

"Wait, Harry!" Ron cried out, breaking their snog-fest. "We're sorry. We totally forgot." He said, catching up to Harry. Harry stopped suddenly.

"Oh! You forgot!" He said sarcastically. "You forgot that we have been looking for my soulmate for the last two hours? It just happened to slip your mind, did it? Maybe if you weren't so busy sucking face, then it wouldn't have!" Harry said angrily and then burst into tears. He slid down the wall he was leaning on to the floor. Hermione rushed over to him, trying to comfort him.

"Harry, we're so sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. It's my fault we're even here in the first place. If it weren't for my love for Draco, then I wouldn't give a flying fuck about him and we wouldn't be here getting our asses bitten off by Doxies."

"Harry, don't say that!" Hermione said. "It's a good thing you fell in love with Draco! You guys are the first same-sex relationship in the school, and it shaped the school from there on. It's a good thing we're here, because without Draco, you would have been pissed off at the world, hiding up in the tower, like you did before you fell in love with him."

"But, if I didn't, then we…oh, screw it. I'm going to find him," Harry said, then got up and opened the next door. 

~ In the Potions Classroom ~

"Harry!" Draco cried happily. 

"Harry!" Janie said angrily. 

"Well, that was quick," Ron said, behind Harry. 

"Draco!" Harry said rushing over to his aid. 

"Not so fast!" Janie said holding up her wand, still on top of Draco. "I know more spells than you and your school combined."

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Janie. 

Her body stiffened, arms to her sides, and fell to the floor. 

"Good use of first year spells, Harry," Hermione said.

Ron looked over at Draco, then looked at his…you know.

"Should I put a cloth over that for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind?"

Harry used Alohamora on his bonds.  Draco quickly dressed and went over to where Janie lay.

"Janie, you might be American, but you need to work on the correct way to rape a guy."

~ Back at Hogwarts ~

"Well, I hope you are happy with yourself, Mister Show Off," Draco said as he lay in bed next to Harry a few weeks later. 

"Didn't know I could do that, did you?"

Draco laughed.

"There is nothing that I would love more than you and your smile," Harry said. He kissed Draco deeply and he kissed back knowing nothing would ever separate them again. 

~ End Chapter 6 and JGAG ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay, maybe I didn't have it done by Monday. I'M SORRY!!!! I had a hard time writing this one because it had that…part…in it, and I really didn't know how to word that section so please forgive me! I had so many writers' blocks through this, it wasn't even funny. So I apologize.

Flames used for afternoon smores.

R/R!!!


End file.
